


The Prince and the Peasant

by anxious_logic



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Prince Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: When Roman closes his eyes and sees what is definitely not the inside of his eyelids, he makes a vow that he’ll find his soulmate - no matter how hard it may be to get there.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	The Prince and the Peasant

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate September Day 22: When you close your own eyes, you see what your soulmate sees.
> 
> Warnings: Food mention

Roman closed his eyes to try to get away from the tiredness of the world around him, and almost screamed.

Instead of seeing the blackness of the inside of his eyelids, like he’d expected, he saw… something else. It was a stone room – it looked vaguely circular? – with elaborate tapestries on the walls. Below him was a soft, plush bed; the mattress didn’t appear to be stuffed with straw like Roman’s parents’ mattress, but something softer. The quilt covering the bed was elaborately embroidered, with richly dyed fabrics and thread. There was a fireplace across from the bed, immaculately clean, with a small fire glowing.

There was a pair of hands in the picture, holding a book. Roman couldn’t read very well, at least not yet, but he could tell that this was a difficult book, even if he could read well.

He opened his eyes.

He must’ve just met his soulmate.

He vowed that he’d meet his soulmate someday - no matter how hard it might be to get there.

***

Prince Logan slumped back on his bed, sighing deeply at the idiocy being spouted by the author of the economics book he was reading. He rubbed his face, closing his eyes as he did so, and was quite surprised to see something other than the black of his eyelids.

Instead, he saw a wooden wall, with poorly put-together planks. There was a packed dirt floor, with simple, utilitarian furniture that was designed for function rather than looks. There were very few trinkets and decorations on the walls or the tables; a few carved wooden animals could be seen on a few surfaces, but that seemed to be the extent of the decoration. A beginning reading primer could be seen in the hands of… his soulmate.

Logan blinked his eyes open. So he had a soulmate – that was to be expected. But the fact that they were so poor was something that was practically unheard of for a prince. There were a few rare times when a soulmate would be from vastly different social classes, but most of the time soulmates were from similar, if not the same, classes.

He wondered briefly if his soulmate was from his kingdom, or somewhere else, before realizing that either way, there was a very minimal chance of them meeting naturally at any point in their lives.

He sighed, resigning himself to the idea that yet another thing would be so vastly different for him than many other people. He had always known that his life was unique, but he’d hoped that _something_ would be normal, but apparently even a common soulmate relationship was stolen from him.

He opened his economics book again, steeling himself for more idiocy.

***

Roman’s parents hadn’t believed him when he said that his soulmate was someone rich – a nobleman, probably. They’d only barely accepted the fact that Roman knew his soulmate was a boy (because girls, ick), so believing that the bond skipped social classes like that was something they couldn’t accept.

Roman knew what he’d seen. What he saw every time he closed his eyes. Ever-changing scenery, though it always had stone walls and fireplaces. Rich colors and thread. Huge tables, weighed down with more food than Roman could ever imagine, with more people than he had seen in his life.

That same bedroom, over and over. Different times of day, different books, even different quilts.

He knew his soulmate was someone with money.

He was determined to find his soulmate. But how could he, when there was such a large gap between them – and when he didn’t even know how big that gap was?

Suddenly, he had an idea.

***

Logan closed his eyes again, needing to escape from the pressures he was experiencing in the real world. His soulmate’s life, although… _quaint,_ was one that Logan greatly enjoyed escaping to in times of stress.

He was surprised to see not the wooden walls and dirt floor of the house or the overpacked shelves of the small shop his soulmate seemed to work at. Instead, he was faced with a stone wall, one that looked very familiar-

Wait.

He opened his eyes, trying to overlay what he knew about the castle with what his soulmate was seeing right now. The small and large stones, put together in a patchwork puzzle that somehow left no gaps. The vines, climbing up the walls in a way that was too symmetrical to be natural. The window at the top of the wall, currently closed with dark blue drapes at the top.

Logan took a deep breath, and opened his drapes and the window. He looked down to see a small figure on the ground below.

He closed his eyes, seeing his own tiny face on the back of his eyelids.

“Stay there,” he yelled out the window. He quickly closed the window and drapes, shoving on boots and a cloak. He ran out of his room and down the steps of the tower, ignoring the guards following behind him asking questions.

When he came to the door leading to outside, he quickly combed his hand through his hair. His soulmate might not be the most affluent person in the kingdom, but Logan could still try to keep himself at least mildly presentable.

He stepped outside, immediately seeing another person. They were shifting awkwardly side to side, wringing their hands and biting their lip nervously.

“Hello?” Logan called, raising a hand in greeting. The other person jumped and turned around.

“Greetings,” he said, slightly over-formal in the way that only someone taught by books could speak. “I am Roman. I have reason to believe I am your soulmate.”

Logan nodded, taking one step closer to Roman. “My name is Prince Logan. I agree with your assessment of the situation.” He paused for a moment, then reached a hand out to Roman. “Would you like to come inside with me? I can provide warmth, and food, and drink if you like.”

Roman shook his head. “I had an adequate morning meal,” he said. “I am perfectly well-nourished till tonight.”

Logan bit his lip, lowering the extended hand. “I understand you come from… a much poorer family than me,” he said carefully, trying to pick his words wisely. “However, there is no need for such… formal language around me. I can understand your dialect just as well as the one I was raised in.”

Roman hesitated, but Logan plowed on.

“Additionally… we tend to eat three times a day here, not two. Would you be… interested… in trying? Another meal? Just for today?”

Roman looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet. “I… suppose… that would be… amenable,” he said quietly. “I do not want to interrupt anyone, or be a distraction.”

Logan cut him off with a hand gesture. “Not possible. Come, let show you my life. Then you can introduce me to yours, and perhaps we can find a compromise.”

Roman hesitantly smiled, placing his hand on Logan’s arm. “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment/kudos if you feel like it?
> 
> Also on tumblr @anxious-logic!


End file.
